locuras en la casa de marucho
by sora-san.04
Summary: estas son unas locas aventuras que viven los personajes de bakugan en la enorme casa de marucho,que pasara,alguien saldra lastimado .. ¡leelo y descubrilo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy ale y voy a empezar con mis fics! Wipuuu jeejej mi personaje es Alice, por lo tanto también masquerade son dos por uno :D bueno mis amiga/os también tienen personajes .. somos Alice shun runo marucho julie y chann :D**

**Ok aquí voy**

**a una cosa.. bakugan no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes**

NADIE POV

Estaban runo julie y alice en una de las gigantes habitaciones de la casa de marucho **(N/A: re coladas porque ni las invitaron )** .

Julie –oh dan es un chulo muy guapo .

runo le pega un almohadazo

runo - ES MIOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOHHHHHHH G! (grito barato de tiranosaurio rex pero en una persona O_O)

entonces julie toma la foto de Billy en calzones**(N/A: que asco )**

julie – Billy es mi súper bombón dan es tuyo dan es tuyoo no me pegas soy muy sexy para ir al hospital ¡! (lo dijo con mucho miedo y traspirando de los nervios )

runo se calma y vuelve a su color natural.. entonces alice le dice que si gusta de dan pero runo siempre lo niega, lo típico -.-' .. julie empieza a cargar a runo con dan y como siempre runo se enfada y a la mierdaaaa .. ¡! Mientras las dos boludas se peleaban alice tomo en secreto una foto de joe y comenzó a besarla ( :O ) julie y runo se dan la vuela y logran mirar a Alice con su foto y se empezaron a reír como nunca, tanto que se olvidaron de sus problemas ! Alice comienza a llorar (-.-) y les cuenta que joe es el novio secreto ¡! **(N/A: lo mas inesperado ehh )** cuando chann estaba en la cocina de su casa lavando los platos , en china , escucha la noticia **(N/A: oo chann tiene oído súper sónico ¡!) **entonces chann toma un avión y va a la casa de marucho rompe la puerta de una patada y le dice a Alice :

chann – me robaste a mi joe ¡! Te matare!

alice comienza a llorar (-.-') y le dice que hace un mes que salen ,entonces chann se puso de color rojo fuego y sale julie de la nada ofreciéndole maquillaje porque se veía un POCO mal -.- chann le pega una patada a julie y julie le empieza a decir cosas como trasero gigante y aliento a popo de vaca .. en ese tiempo alice y runo logran escapar y van a tomar unas ricas malteadas ;D cuando alice y runo volvieron a la habitación, (habían pasado 3 horas) chann sigue peleando con julie pero de la nada viene shun y les dice no peleen y se dejaron de pelear .(que poderes shun ) entonces chann le dice a alice :

chann - no estoy mas enfadada, estoy de novia con baron.

todos –WHAT !

chann se fue y todos con la boca por el piso y alice besando la foto O_O ..

ahh y de la nada alguien apuñala a shun y también de la nada alguien le corta la cabeza a runo y sale rodando por el suelo ..

LO ULTIMO ES BROMA ! jeejej

FINN ¡!

Por las dudas, marucho se estaba haciendo fotoshop en su estudio de cincuenta mil millones de dólares de su mansión ! (carísimo ! )

shun cagando a palo a fabia y pegándole diciendo – no te golpees torpe alienígena-

Y dan , bueno dan , emm.. comiendo calorías y haciéndose el manicure -.-

**Espero que les haya gustado :D saluditos ¡!**

**Posdata : por favor dejen reviews ! perdonen si no les gusto ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de vuelta! espero que le haya gustado el primer fic, si no les gusto ténganme piedad ! ! alice viene tu parte**

**Alice: bakugan no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (bueno creo que ya lo saben) **

**En fin vamos con el fic**

NADIE POV

Los peleadores se encontraban en la casa de Marucho, y como siempre a Dan se le ocurre algo muy tonto…

¿Qué tal si hacemos un circo?-dijo Dan con tono de un loco desquiciado

¡PODER FEMENINO!- dijo Runo antes de pegarle una buena cachetada en su cara de mono

Al fin!- gritaron todos celebrando con música de conga

Pero Julie interrumpió

-oigan no es tan mala idea… - dijo un poco asustada con miedo de que Runo la golpee

-si es cierto, yo tengo mucho dinero, puedo comprar trajes, luces TODO –dijo Marucho con un tono desquiciado con dinero en su boca

-preziozo preziozo – dijo Marucho como el de "los señor de los anillos" con ojos altones

-emm, es cierto estoy de acuerdo- agrego Alice

-yo también – dijo Shun cuando apenas términos de hablar Alice

-¿Qué dices tú Runo?-le pregunto Julie con una sonrisa de victoria

-bien-dijo Runo un poco enfada –pero levanten al mono

Shun lo tomo del brazo y le hiso un "quemadura india" entonces Dan despertó un poco molesto

-oigan dejen de golpearme soy una persona-dijo el castaño y comenzó a treparse por las cortinas de la sala, a comer bananas y a correr por toda la casa como un original mono.

-si necesitan PODER FEMENINO Runo estará cuidando la casa de Marucho de monos insoportables y cerebro de maní- dijo la peli azul mientras se subía a una silla

-bueno comencemos- dijo Julie totalmente emocionada

Yo y Runo compraremos los disfraces - dijo Julie alegre

Shun y Marucho compraran la carpa gigante y las luces-dijo la peli blanca

Alice tú te encargaras de meter al mono en la jaula-dijo Julie con tono mandón

Y tu Dan en la jaula- le grito Julie

Y si mejor ayudo a Alice con la jaula- interrumpió Shun

Bueno, si porque no va a poder ella sola y una escoba- susurro Julie

BUENO, MANOS A LA OBRA- grito Runo

Julie y Runo salieron a la tienda y como iban corriendo no veían por donde caminaban

Vamos Runo- dijo Julie apresurada

Runo se detuvo y miro su pie.

-espera Julie, tengo suciedad de perro en mi zapato (N/A: jaja pobre Runo, por las dudas suciedad de perro es popó)

Hay no, encima está fresca - decía Julie con ganas de vomitar

Bien no importa sigamos- dijo Runo heroicamente

Al llegar al negocio runo todavía tenía la popo en su zapato y las chicas del local se burlaban de ella

-hay alguien se hecho a perder- decía la dueña del local tapándose la nariz

- el bebe necesita pañales- decía otra

-que olorcito- decía la de al lado

Runo se enfado demasiado

-escucha pequeña tonta, yo soy la chica PODER FEMENINO no me provoques-dijo enfadada Runo

-uyy que miedo- decía la chica con un tono sarcástico

Runo entro en acción

-PODER FEMENINO – dijo runo antes de empezar a pelear

De repente se puso la música de Batman y todos se quedaron viendo al DJ

-¿oye que haces?- le pregunto Julie

-nada solo pongo mas acción-dijo con una sonrisa el DJ

-bueno sigamos- dijo Runo mientras preparaba su boca para mas insultos, hasta que Julie la saco del local

-emm nos vamos, no hay aquí lo que buscamos- dijo Julie

-Runo límpiate el zapato y sigamos- dijo la peliblanca

Runo la escucho e hiso lo que le pidió.

Mientras tanto Marucho estaba haciendo cheques para comprar las cosas, Shun y Alice se encontraban en la casa de marucho con el mono (Dan)

-qué raro los dos solos-dijo un poco tímido shun

-si- contesto alice con mirada tierna

Shun le estaba por preguntar algo, hasta que Dan empezó a arañar una silla con sus uñas

-¡ahí esta!-grito Alice, mientras Shun tomo la jaula, la peli naranja agarro la escoba y lo siguió hasta la jaula.

Dan empezó a arañar la jaula, pero era imposible romperla ya que era de oro dieciocho quilates (N/A: faaa cuanta plata Marucho!) el castaño se durmió y Shun y Alice se calmaron por completo

-aleluyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaban los dos juntos por su victoria.

Pero todo paro cuando el mono loco disparo una bomba (N/A: se tiro un pedo!) Alice y Shun se desmallaron por el olor intoxicante.

Al rato llegaron runo, Julie y Marucho con todas las cosas listas

-ya prepare todo- dijo Marucho

-bien traigamos gente- dijo Julie

-¿y Alice y Shun?-pregunto curiosa Runo

-ahh en el piso- dijo decepcionada

**Continuara wuajaja**

**Si no les gusto mil disculpas y si les gusto dejen reviews!**

**Alice: oye me desmaye por un pedo de dan, y no fue nada lindo**

**Yo: wuaajajaj **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola volví!**

**Alice: y también yo **

**Yo: qué raro vos en el fic**

**Alice: tengo mucho protagonismo en esta página n.n**

**Yo: o.k O_O pero bakugan no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

**Alice: bueno al fic!**

NADIE POV

Shun y Alice se levantaron, preguntando donde estaban… luego runo les conto lo de dan y su S-U-P-E-R pedo y se volvieron a desmayar, entonces marucho puso en la cara de un peluche la foto de fabia y de la nada Shun y Alice comienzan a golpearla, tanto que del peluche solo que un pedacito pequeño de su oreja

Púdrete maldito alienígena – gritaba Shun con mirada asesina

Así es, púdrete o muérete aslo pronto antes de que te mate-decía como cantando rap Alice

Yeahh- contestaba cantando Shun

A bue- decía Runo totalmente sorprendida

Bueno cambiemos de tema, ya que mi plan para levantar a Shun y a Alice funciono- decía marucho con mucho orgullo

Si hay que conseguir gente-decía Julie

¿Qué tal si te pones en bikini y bailas el caño? vamos a conseguir muchísima gente masculina- decía Runo riéndose

Ja Ja que graciosa Runo- decía Julie

Ya sé, tengo una idea, diré que daremos dinero gratis y vendrán en seguida- en cuanto dijo eso marucho, había una cola de gente gigante en su casa

Ya esta, bien hecho marucho- decía Alice

Los chicos ya se habían organizado y marucho era el representante

-buenos tardes damas, caballeros y fabia- decía marucho

-oye! – se escuchaba la voz de fabia

-vamos a comenzar con nuestro primer talento, denle un aplauso a Julie, que se pintara sin un espejo- decía en voz alta marucho para que lo escucharan

Entra Julie con un vestido súper corto y apretado

-hola soy Julie y me voy a pintar sin un espejo, y luego bailar una canción que será sorpresa- decía Julie guiñando el ojo

Julie se comenzó a maquillar, estuvo 50 minutos, y lo peor es que se maquillo para la ##¬¬¬€¬¬€#~5 (N/A: muchos insultos!)

-Julie que bi..e…n te ves- decía marucho muy asustado por lo que habían contemplado sus pobres e indefensos ojos

Julie se había maquillado tan mal, que parecía el wason de Batman, (si no saben quién es, es un payaso pintado RE mal y con colores horribles) en vez de su ojo maquillo una de sus orejas y cuando se pinto su boca se pinto toda su mejilla también, estaba tan ridícula que todos comenzaron a reírse.

-ahora a bailar- decía Julie agrandada (N/A: Julie no te agrandes que no entramos !) y comenzó a bailar el caño..

En el instante en que comenzó a bailar marucho puso una pantalla gigante para que tapara lo que bailaba Julie y puso la canción de los teletubies remix.

-bueno adiós Julie- decía marucho mientras que a Julie la sacaron a las arrastradas.

-¡no se olviden de comprar mi video!- gritaba Julie antes de que la corrieran.

-bueno, seguimos con Alice y Shun, que van a…. ¿Rapear? ¿Es una broma?- pregunto marucho- bueno, que podría salir mal...-decía a susurros

Alice y Shun se habían vestido como unos auténticos raperos, Alice color violeta y Shun color verde

-música por favor- decía marucho

-Yeahh, mi amigo es un ninja, sabe mucho golpear, si quieres ver a fabia sufrir ya lo veras- decía Alice cantando con unos lentes gigantes que parecía una mosca

-así es, pegar y pegar eso hago cuando fabia esta, mi amiga también la matara- decía Shun cantando

-Ho sii, awikiki go a wiki wiki go-cantaba Alice

-vamos alcen la mano si a fabia odian por la eternidad- cantaba Shun

-unos millones veo levantar- cantaba Alice

Luego se pusieron a hacer unas vueltas y otras cosas, va Shun empezó a hacer esas cosas, Alice solo daba la tumba carnera, la vertical y la medialuna

-muy bien, fue genial- decía marucho mientras terminaban sus trucos.

-sigamos con Runo y Dan, este es el ultimo show y será sorpresa.

Entran Runo tirando de un hilo donde se encontraba Dan rodando en su jaula de oro.

-mi truco será hacer que se duerman- decía Runo con una mirada malvada

-toma pequeño y feo monito, aquí tienes tus frijoles con salsa-decía Runo

Dan lo tomo y comenzó a despedazar todo y se lo comenzó a comer

Cuando se acabaron los frijoles con salsa Dan comenzó a arañar la jaula y a gritar como un gorila

-OHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! –gritaba Dan (N/A: es el grito que hago con unas amigas de gorila cuando me enojo)

Dan se duerme, se mueve a penas y lanza una bomba olorosa (N/A: noooo que asco!)

Todos se cayeron al piso por el olor, entonces no había que darles dinero.

-bueno así termina nuestro show de circo, adiós- decía marucho con mirada disimulada

El mayordomo de marucho saca la "basura" y a cada persona le regalo un billete escrito que decía:

Perdonen el mal olor… nosotros también lo sufrimos

Atentamente: el circo pedorro

**Yo: continuara…**

**Alice: seguilo plis**

**Yo: ¿ahora hablas ingles?**

**Alice: desde que rapeo con Shun, si hablo en inglish**

**Yo: OH MY GOD **

**Alice: se te pego jajajaj **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: ¡Hola volví por mas! **

**Alice: re casi ángeles ¿no? **

**Yo: voy por más y más (canción de casi ángeles primera temporada)**

**Alice: bueno, como esta sigue cantando sigo yo, bakugan no le pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes ni la canción.**

**Yo: Solo acércate a tu ventana y veras que el sol saldrá, No te pierdas la alegría que te trae el nuevo día, lo que tanto ay querías está por llegar...**

**Alice: uh se le pego un poco la canción -.-, en fin, el FIC...**

NADIE POV

-wiii ¡al fin terminamos el circo!-dijo Marucho lleno de alegría, hasta que Runo lo miro con mirada acecina y su mano moviéndose.

-emm, es decir, que lastima, estaba fantástico-decía Marucho con gotas de sudor por el miedo. Runo bajo su mano y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?-sugirió Alice de la nada.

-sí, ¡seria genial!- decía Shun (N/A: Shun cochino, todo para ver a Alice en maya -.-)

-bueno, yo tengo una playa artificial-comentaba Marucho

-pues vamos- decía Dan un poco maloliente

-ya se levanto- se quejaba Runo

-¿en qué piso y sala esta la playa Marucho?-pregunto Julie

-en el piso 110 habitación 823- decía con pura tranquilidad, como si fuera fácil subir hasta allí.

Shun se adelanto y subió con dignidad ninja

-¿a quién llevo? – pregunto Shun con una sonrisa

-yo soy tu amigo, así que me deberías llevar-decía Dan

-tú tienes poderes monos, no jodas-respondía el pelinegro.

-ahh, se lo decías a Alice, ya entiendo-decía Dan mientras guiñaba su ojo.

Shun le pega un buen puño, entonces Dan vuelva a ser mono, o sea una persona menos porque sabe trepar

Runo se convirtió en PODER FEMENINO y comenzó a volar, mientras llevaba a Dan en sus pies para darle "impulso" con sus peditos. (N/A: runo vuela pero por los pedos de Dan, ¡qué asco!)

Julie y Marucho subieron en un ascensor de dólares y oro puro, lo cual cuando llegaron Julie quería "agarrar" un pedazo de ascensor y Marucho se enfado

No lo toques, ¡son solo míos!- gritaba Marucho mientras empezaba a besar los billetes.

Ok ok no los toco- decía Julie corriendo hacia la playa y se quebró una uña, que decepción.

Solo quedaba Alice, la pobre tenía que subir las largas y gigantes escaleras

-oh, que lastima que no tengo habilidades ninja-decía mientras miraba a Shun para ver cómo reaccionaba.

-me prode perder solita-decía la peli naranja con sus ojos tiernos

-¿queres que te lleve en mis hombros?-le preguntaba Shun totalmente convencido.

-¡sí!- grito la chica y de un salto se subió a los hombros de Shun.

Al llegar Alice le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual Shun se quedo inmóvil, como una estatua.

-¿Qué te pasa Shun?- preguntaba runo con una sonrisita picara, ella había visto la escena.

-na...N…nada- tartamudeaba Shun

A Shun lo tuvieron que llevar en un carrito, ya que estaba inmóvil.

-llegamos- decía Runo con corazones en sus ojos al ver a esa enorme playa para ellos solamente.

Mientras todos entraban, Masquerade los recibió con un vestido Hula Hula y con los cocos como corpiño y la florcita en su pelo

-bienvenidos a playa MASKY SEXY, donde todo peleador desearía estar- decía con una sonrisa comercial.

En ese instante todos se pusieron el traje Hula Hula

-bueno, ahora la canción de bienvenida- decía el rubio con lentes mientras tomaba una guitarra negra y se ponía unos cancanes arañados y unas botas hasta su trasero, cosa que está usando un MINI short y una remera hasta el ombligo, pero con los cocos.

ATENCION la canción es de BOB ESPONJA no me pertenece (N/A: que locura)

**Bob Esponja - soy un cacahuate!SI¡**

Soy un Cacahuate!

Eres Un Cacahuate!

Todos somos Cacahuates!

Cacahuate Cacahuate!

Qué me dices ven si no

quieres que me ría nunca

Más me reiré y digo no (NO!)

Nunca reiré

Qué me dices ven

tú me dices que soy chico

dime otra vez

yo te digo Ya!

Otra Vez: YA!

Si lo que quieres

es sentirte como Yo

así lo harás

un chico serás y

Muy Feliz!

Hamala Pempele Simela Pampala

Hamala Pempele Simela Pam!

Soy Un Cacahuate! (ROCK!)

Eres Un Cacahuate! (ROCK!)

Todos somos Cacahuate! (ROCK!)

Cacahuate Cacahuate(ROCK)

Todos en shock cuando escucharon la canción

-¡estuvo!- genial gritaba Dan mientras se le salía su corpiño de coco

-ten más cuidado- le decía runo con cara de asquito

Luego cada uno fue a un baño y se cambiaron su ropa por una maya, salieron todos menos Julie que se resbaló con una cascara de banana y quebró uno de sus tacos.

Pero cuando la peliblanca entra al baño se vuelve a resbalar con una cascara de banana quebrando su otro taco.

-oh por favor!- gritaba enfadada mientras se levantaba

Se cambio y cuando salió se resbaló con otra cascara de banana haciendo que se le rompiera un poco su traje de baño en su trasero de silicona.

-¡ya es suficiente!- gritaba mientras se ponía papel higiénico para tapar su "error".

-¿Por qué me haces sufrir?- decía Julie.

-¿a mí me hablas?- le respondía yo.

-¡si a ti!- me gritaba la peliblanca.

-no te metas conmigo, este es mi fic ¿sabes que puedo ser híper malvada?- decía yo con sonrisa malvada y chocándome mi puño con mi otra mano.

-ok ok, pero no me golpees mas plis, me duele mi coxis- se quejaba Julie

-¿eso es el hueso de tu trasero de silicona?- preguntaba yo

-sí, espera... ¿¡que me dijiste!- decía la peliblanca aun mas enfadada.

-nada nada- le decía con una risita.

Julie salía del baño y se tropieza otra vez con una cascara de banana.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba Julie

-jeejej- me reía yo.

**Continuara….**

**Yo: gracias por los reviews ¡son lo más!**

**Alice: gracias shun por llevarme**

**(Shun no se encuentra disponible en este momento, está en estado de shock)**

**Alice: todavía sigue, foo -.-' **

**Yo: adiós, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos a todos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello babys! jeje… termine de rendir TODAS las pruebas del año, y solo queda… DISFRUTAR LAS VACASIONES wiii! estoy híper feliz: D **

**Alice: ya me di cuenta ¬.¬**

**Yo: bueno en este fic se van a sumar los personajes de la segunda temporada… por cierto, bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes. **

**¡En fin, aquí les dejo el fic!**

NADIE PDV

Mientras que nuestra siliconada Julie…

Julie-oye te escuche! No soy sorda!-

Ale (yo)- capaz que si, de tanta silicona que te pones, la silicona te tapa los oídos entonces no podes escuchar-

Julie- oooooooooooooooo me harte!-Julie comienza a revolear tacos por doquier, pero la pobre no tiene en cuenta de que yo (ale), no soy parte del fic, o sea que se rompió todos sus tacos, y cuando digo todos, son TODOS, se los rompió al pedo ya que nunca me va a poder hacer daño.

Ale-bueno Julie no te molesto mas pero no me interrumpas ¬¬ -

Julie- ok- dijo media despeinada con un poco de silicona revuelta por su cara y pintada como payaso.

Bueno, como seguía, cuando Julie sale del baño (todavía resbalándose con cascaras de bananas) los chicos estaban divirtiéndose en la playa artificial de marucho (por cierto, esa playa era privada y era gigante).

Alice-shun despierta despierta- repetía alice para que shun se levantara, ya que se desmayo cuando alice le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Shun- eh ehh… ¿qué pasa?- decía un poco dormido. Pero al ver a alice en maya se volvió a desmayar.

Dan- alice por favor vestite de monja para que no se desmaye! Te ve un dedo y ya se desmaya-

Alice-¿¡deveras quieres que me vista de monja!-

Dan- no… pero no estés cerca de él en maya-

Luego de que dan levanto a shun, que todavía no podía creer nada, llegan shadow, mylene, lynk, mirra y Ace.

Shadow-JIJOJUJAJE *risa de hiena*

Mylene- cerebro de hongo-

Shadow: cara de torta frita de campo-

Mylene- cerebro de hongo-

Shadow: cara de torta frita de campo-

Mylene- cerebro de hongo-

Shadow: cara de torta frita de campo-

Lynk- ¬¬ siempre son así-

Ace y mira- hola chicos!

Ace-vinimos a visitarlos, ¿somos molestia?-

Marucho-no para nada-

Mira-gracias marucho-

Runo-¿Qué tal si hacemos un concurso de surf?-

Julie-hay sí, ¡seria gran oportunidad para demostrar mi sexy cuerpo!-

Runo-de silicona- susurro runo a dan, lo que provoco que se echara a reír.

Dan- ¡yo voy a anotarme!-

Shadow-y yo *risa de loquito de mierda que salió del loquero*-

Lynk - ¿hay que pagar?-

Runo-solo $5-

Lynk- oh, entonces no podre participar runo…- decía medio deprimido con ojitos de perrito y a punto de llorar

Runo- yo te pago -

Lynk- jeje, me ahorre $5, ¿Cómo no voy a tener plata? Soy un poco menos rico que marucho WUAJAJAJA- se decía lynk en la mente.

Dan- ¿Por qué ríes malvadamente?-

Lynk- a... puf no solo decía wuawua, el nombre de mi perrito muerto- decía con ojos brillosos a punto de llorar

Dan- aaa.. Pues pareció más bien un WUAJAJA-

Runo- deja al pobre en paz- y le pega un puñete en la cabeza.

Dan- ¿¡porque en todos los fics me golpean!

Runo- es que eres dan, Daniel el travieso, el que hincha las pelotas, el molesto, el que rompe todo y el que dice estupideces-

Mylene- bueno, basta de peleas y sigamos con el concurso, yo me anoto-

Julie- yo también me anoto-

Runo- yo también-

Mira- yo también jeejej… ¿alice te anotas?-

Alice- no lo sé, no me gusta mucho la idea de surfear-

Marucho- yo me anoto!-

Ace- yo me anoto, ¡van a llorar cuando gane!-

Runo- ¿shun te anotas?-

Shun- no, estoy muy cansado con mi entrenamiento y todo lo demás-

Runo- ok, bueno entonces los jueces serán alice y shun-

Alice- ok –

Shun- bien-

Empieza shadow (no voy a poner como surfeo y que hiso, me gano la pachorra) había surfeado genial

Puntuación:

Alice: 9

Shun: 8

Seguía mylene, había surfeado bastante bien.

Alice: 8

Shun: 8

Luego la siguió marucho, que se le cayeron los lentes, se los comió un tiburón robot (ya que la playa era artificial)y se cayó al agua.

Alice: 6

Shun: 2

Alice- pobre marucho, se debió haber hecho mal-

Shun-supongo, el es muy pequeño- (N/A: por cierto, este fic los personajes están como en la segunda temporada)

Bueno, como me aburre las charlas de shun y alice(N/A: bla bla bla), ellos siguieron hablando y hablando y no se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado de poner las puntuaciones.

Shun comienza a acercarse a alice, ella hace lo mismo, ya faltaba poco para que se haga un beso, ya falta poco, ¡ya casi!... pero como siempre algún estúpido interrumpe

Dan- oigan esperen suena mi celular-

Dan atiende su celular.

Dan- me gane una patineta!- decía dan mordiéndose la mano de la emoción.

Runo golpea a dan y le deja un chichón más grande que la cordillera de los andes (N/A: un decir ajaj)

Todos estaban sentados, escondidos mirándolos, ya que eran muy tímidos, y para que lograran CASI un beso es un milagro de dios.

Shun-¿qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto con un ojo retorcido por los nervios.

Shadow- espiábamos JAJAJAJAJAJJA-

Mylene golpea a shadow

Mylene- eres un idiota-

Shadow- JAJAJAJAAJAJ-

Shun y alice se miraron y se dieron vuelta sus caras para no mostrar sonrojo.

Alice: bueno, emm para mi gano Ace- dijo un poco nerviosa todavía

Bueno no les conté como surfearon los demás. Mira se cayó una vez, Julie se le escacho un pedazo de cartón del corpiño armado y se cayó y después se saco sin querer un pedazo de silicona de su nariz, dan ni si quiera se pudo parar, runo lo había hecho GENAIL, pero Ace fue el mejor de todos.

Shun- si gano Ace- siguió a alice un poco rojo

Marucho- bueno chicos, volvamos al comedor, quiero ver la maratón teletubies extremos, barney el dinosaurio loco y dora la exploradora, ¡la película! Esta súper esa maratón!-

Todos- bueno ¬¬-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno quiero informarles que todas las semanas voy a publicar un nuevo capítulo, gracias por los que se molestan en leer, y ¡gracias a los que dejan reviews! ¡Son lo más!**

**PD: por favor, dejen reviews, algún comentario si tengo que cambiar algo o mejorar alguna cosa, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Adiós **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo: ¡hola volví! He vuelto *truenos y neblina comienzan a aparecer y un lobo auya* **

**Alice: O_O oh my god.**

**Yo: alice…soy ¡tu MADRE!**

**Alice: aaaaaaaaa *grito dramático***

**Yo: jeje re la película "star wars" **

**Alice: fiuuu, ¡casi me infartas!**

**Yo: jeje ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON MI FIC DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN LEER! :D **

**Alice: bakugan no le pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes…**

**Yo: sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el fic.**

NADIE PDV

Mientras marucho y los demás (N/A: estaban obligados a ver esa porquería porque marucho les obligo, ya que era su casa) miraban la "súper" maratón de los teletubies extremos, barney el dinosaurio loco y dora la exploradora (la película).Julie comienza a gritar.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito Julie como loca psicópata.

-¿¡que te ha pasado Julie!- pregunto alice totalmente confundida.

-nos… nos…-repetía Julie emocionada.

-¿nos qué?- pregunto dan alarmado.

-¡nos invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces!- dijo Julie con MUCHA emoción.

-que bueno- se escucho decir una vos como la de britney spear.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto chan sorprendida.

-soy yo- respondió la sexy voz.

-¿Quién es yo?- pregunto dan comiéndose un mocoso moco verde.

-¡dan eres un cerdo!- le grito runo

-vamos, ¡soy yo!- respondía la voz cool.

-¿y cómo pretendes que sepamos?- pregunto Ace

-hay, vamos ¡yo se que saben!-decía la voz top.

-¿¡SOS justin bieber!- pregunto mylene con pura emoción.

-no no, ¡soy MUJER!-respondió la fashion voz.

-¿SOS lady gaga?-pregunto baron confundido.

-¡oh mi dios!-se quejaba la hermosa voz.

-¡ya se!-salto dan dejando de comerse sus horribles mocos- eres Luciana Salazar! ¡La chica de las revistas!- dijo Dan súper emocionado.

-uyy no, nada que ver, ni cerca, ¡la verdad dan lastima, soy yo la creadora del fic, soy ale!-respondía esta chica totalmente cool. (N/A: jajaja re cualquiera que me describo yo sola jeje)

-WHAT?- dijeron todos asombrados, incluyendo shun pregunto.

-sí, ¡soy yo!- dijo ale mientras se apagaban todas las luces y solamente habían algunas alumbrando a ale.

-bueno, que mas da- dijo alice rompiendo ese silencio gigante que quedo porque todos se quedaron viendo a ale con una cara de O.O

-bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿a qué hora es la fiesta?-pregunto shun intrigado.

-a las cinco y media de la tarde-respondió Julie saltando arriba de la mesa mientras que para los otros parecía que venía un terremoto de silicona a aplastarlos.

-pues son las cuatro, vamos a comprar los disfraces-agrego alice.

-estupendo-contesto ale.

Los chicos salieron de la mansión de marucho y se dirigieron al , mira y chan se detenían en cada vidriera que veían, dan paraba a comprar comida chatarra en cada kiosco que pasaban, pero alice y runo iban hablando con los chicos.

Al llegar al shopping, los chicos se separaron de las chicas, las chicas fueron a un lado del shopping y ellos a otros.

-yo nunca vine aquí. Dijo alice al ver ese "paraíso".

-hay como crees-respondió mira con voz chillona.

-bueno, ¡a comprar!-gritaron runo y Julie entusiasmadas por comprar sus disfraces.

-yo me disfrazare de una gatita-dijo Julie con sonrisa de loca.

-pues, ya lo eres, no hace falta disfrazarte- respondió runo, lo cual enfado MUCHISIMO a Julie y como siempre, la típica estúpida pelea.

-hay, mira quien me hablo, la marimacho- luego de decir esto, julie comenzó a cantarle a runo- runo es una macho macho men yeah- cantaba Julie lo cual provoco a runo.

-¡y vos coqueta de porquería que te pintas hasta para ir al baño, encima el sesenta por ciento de tu cuerpo está hecho de silicona!-respondió casi gritando runo, lo cual llamo la atención de la gente.

Mientras estas dos se seguían peleando, mira se fue a comprar su disfraz de lady gaga y alice salió a recorrer el shopping para ver si veía algún disfraz para comprarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue perderse en ese shopping, hasta que encontró a alguien familiar sentado en un banco de los miles que había.

-¿shun?-pregunto la peli naranja.

-¿alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el ninja mientras revisaba su facebook con su celular ultra moderno.

-Salí a recorrer al shopping, ya que Julie y runo de pelearon y mira se fue a comprar su disfraz-respondió alice.

-pues yo también Salí a recorrer el shopping ya que dan y Ace se pelearon por quien se disfrazaría de Harry Potter- respondió shun, lo cual los dos se echaron a reír.

-que tontos-alcanzo a decir alice ya que por tanta risa, casi queda sin voz.

-¿de qué te vas a disfrazar?- pregunto shun.

-no lo sé, ¿y vos?- respondió alice.

-no lo se, ¿te queres disfrazar de vampiro conmigo?- pregunto shun un poco nervioso.

-claro-dijo alice con una cálida sonrisa.

Shun y alice entraron al negocio y salieron con sus disfraces. Shun se compro el disfraz de vampiro de jasper cullen y alice de alice cullen (N/A: que coincidencia :O).

-alice, tengo que decirte algo- dijo shun a alice.

-sí, dime- respondió alice con su típica sonrisa.

-es…que…que…te- shun estaba a punto de decir AMO pero SIEMPRE, pero S-I-E-M-P-R-E hay alguien que los molesta en su mejor momento.

-¡alice me voy a disfrazar del chico de la moto cierra!-gritaba runo. (N/A: dan y runo siempre molestan a shun y a alice en su mejor momento)

-diablos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-no, no me voy a disfrazar de diablo, me voy a disfrazar del chico de la moto cierra- dijo runo.

Alice y shun: ¬¬

Bueno, marucho se va a disfrazar de un teletubie, Ace de un fantasma (N/A: va si a fantasma se le llama una sabana con dos agujeritos como ojos) baron de matrix, chan de la llorona, joe de un gorila , dan de Harry Potter (N/A: nada que ver ) alice y shun de vampiros, mira de lady gaga, runo del chico de la moto cierra, shadow de una hiena (N/A: igualito a él :D ) mylene de una empanada gigante de jamón y queso y lync de un pescadito chiquitito.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la "casa" de marucho.

-¡al fin! –exclamo dan mientras runo lo traía en su espalda.

-¿¡cómo puedes estar cansado si no moviste ni un dedo!- se quejo runo, pero no aguanto más, runo no le había pegado a dan en todo el dia, entonces ese fue el momento perfecto en que su puño volador termino en la cara de aeropuerto de Dan

-¡auch!- se quejo Dan

-jeje me siento como nueva- dijo runo.

-bueno, vamos a cambiarnos que ya son las cinco-dijo ace.

-bien-dijeron todos y subieron a sus habitaciones.

**Continuara…**

**Yo: perdonen si nos les gusto…**

**Alice: si me disfrazare de vampiro :D wiii**

**Yo: O_O dios cuanto delirio en este mundo **

**Shadow: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJ jjsdfhsghsihog *risa de hiena totalmente loca***

**Yo: y más delirio para ale.**

**Por favor, ¡dejen reviews!**despues de desayunar, chikichiki, cuando acabes de almorzar,chiqichicqi antes de irte a ascortar deberas sepillarte bien tus dientes chiqichiqi con crema dental chiqichiqiq te lo recomienda ALICE ! despues de desayunar, chikichiki, cuando acabes de almorzar,chiqichicqi antes de irte a ascortar deberas sepillarte bien tus dientes chiqichiqi con crema dental chiqichiqiq te lo recomienda ALICE !

**GRACIAS POR LEER…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holitis a toditis… ¿Cómo andaditis? **

**Alice: uyy se te pego el "itis" **

**Yo: no, ya se me paso jeje… **

**Alice: ¿Por qué siempre que yo y shun nos estamos por dar un beso SIEMPRE alguien interrumpe? -.-**

**Yo: porque es más emocionante**

**Alice: -.- **

**Yo: bueno, bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes (por desgracia, sino pondría como pareja a shun con alice y haría que maten a fabia :D)**

**Alice: bueno, ¡al fic! **

NADIE PDV (N/A: como siempre)

Al llegar, las chicas se fueron a una habitación a ponerse sus disfraces y los chicos en otra habitación de la "casa" de marucho.

EN LA HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS

-hay chicas creo que con mi fashion disfraz de gatita voy a hipnotizar a Billy y a dan, tanto que se pelearan por mi- decía Julie con corazones en los ojos (por cierto, voy a agregar a Billy en esta historia, y de seguro van a aparecer mas personajes).

-uy si, se van a pelear por vos- decía runo MUY sarcástica

-bueno, por lo menos no me creo que todavía tengo 5 años para usar dos horrendas coletas- decía Julie con su nariz de silicona en alto.

-ag, por lo menos mi cuerpo es totalmente natural y no tengo ningún gramo de silicona en mi cuerpo, no como otras chicas que empiezan con una horrible "J" y termina con "ulie"-decía runo parándose en una silla.

Antes de que Julie diga algo alice interrumpe.

-basta chicas me tienen podrida con sus peleas- decía alice bastante enojada.

-BIEN- dijeron runo y Julie dándose la vuelta.

-¿y mira?- pregunto mylene que ya se había puesto su disfraz de empanada de jamón y queso.

Mira estaba recostada en la cama con el traje de lady gaga puesto, su piel empezó a ponerse de color verde y su cabeza giraba 360 grados.

-¿¡mira que te ha pasado?- pregunto alice con cara de O_O

-mira no está aquí, ahora soy LADY GAGA – dijo mira con voz de exorcista.

-creo que el disfraz le afecto el cerebro-decía runo totalmente sorprendida.

-wuajajaja- reía mira diabólicamente.

-hola- dijo la voz que venía de las sombras.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto alice.

-soy la que escribe el fic, ¡siempre se olvidan de quien soy!- decía ale.

-aaa- decía Julie sorprendida.

-voy a sacar el demonio de lady gaga del cuerpo de mira- dijo ale con una cruz en su mano.

-bueno, hazlo ahora- dijo mylene.

-ok- luego de decir esto, ale, ósea yo, comenzó a cantar una canción de Madonna, la peor enemiga de lady gaga.

En ese momento la luces se apagan y ale se pone la mascara de masquerade y comienza a cantar la canción con muchas lucecitas.

ATENCION: ¡la canción no me pertenece!

Madonna Give it to me

What are you waiting for?

Nobody's gonna show you how

Why work for someone else

To do what you can do right now?

Got no boundaries and no limits

If there's excitement, put me in it

If it's against the law, arrest me

If you can handle it, undress me

Don't stop me now; don't need to catch my breath

I can go on and on and on

When the lights go down and there's no one left

I can go on and on and on

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna stop me now

They say that a good thing never lasts

And then it has to fall

Those are the the people that did not

Amount to much at all

Give me the bassline and I'll shake it

Give me a record and I'll break it

There's no beginning and no ending

Give me a chance to go and I'll take it

Don't stop me now; don't need to catch my breath

I can go on and on and on

When the lights go down and there's no one left

I can go on and on and on

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna stop me now

Pharr ell: Watch this

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, and don't stop it (What?)

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, and don't stop it (What?)

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, and don't stop it (What?)

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, and don't stop it

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, and don't stop it

(To the left, to the right, to the left, to the right)

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, and don't stop it

(To the left, to the right, to the left, to the right)

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, and don't stop it

(To the left, left, right, right, left, left, right, right)

Get stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid (N/A: cuantos stupid jajaja)...

(Left, left, right, right, left, left, right, right)

Don't stop me now; don't need to catch my breath

I can go on and on and on

When the lights go down and there's no one left

I can go on and on and on

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna stop me now

You're only here to win

Get what they say?

You're only here to win

Get what they do?

They'd do it too

If they were you

You done it all before

It is not nothing new

You're only here to win

Get what they say?

You're only here to win

Get what they do?

They'd do it too

If they were you

You done it all before

It isn't nothing new

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna stop me now

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah

No one's gonna stop me now

Give it to me

-¡no, no Madonna te odio!- decía lady gaga en el cuerpo de mira con la voz todavía de exorcista, que por cierto la voz de exorcista es como de un caballo arrollado por un camión.

-¡volví! –grito mira.

-por suerte- dijo ale.-bueno, voy a seguir el fic.

Las chicas ya cambiadas y maquilladas (bueno, solo Julie se maquillo) bajaron al living y se quedaron viendo una revista.

EN LA HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS.

-bueno, ya estoy listo, soy Harry postre, es decir, Harry poster, hay tampoco, Harry Potter, ese si- decía dan saliendo del baño.

-uyy que heroico- decía Ace.

-hay que miedo, me hablo el "coco"- decía sarcástico dan.

-ja, soy un espíritu del mas allá- decía Ace con tono aterrador y truenos salían de él.

Shun: O_O

-hola wuachines- dijo spectra con tono cumbiero que salía de la nada.

-oye, ¡tú le has estado copiando a masquerade!-grito baron.

-emm, no es cierto, yo soy así…- decía extra nervioso.

-bueno, te pareces mucho a masquerade por su pelo, rubio y erizado, usas una máscara y eres un villano, solamente te falta ser darkus- decía dan sacando a varita "mágica" de Harry Potter.

-cla…claro que no- decía spectra MUY nervioso y sudando.

De la nada salen las chicas y le pegan con un martillo en la cabeza y le dejan un chichón como la casa de marucho

-club masquerade, MARICA –decían todos los chicos, ya que como eran tan parecidos masquerade y spectra, se dividieron en dos equipos de fans, uno de masquerade y otro de spectra (N/A: esa idea no me pertenece).

Bueno, los chicos bajaron ya cambiados.

-oye runo, te ves horrible con el disfraz del chico de la moto cierra- dijo dan un poco nervioso.

-gracias dan, tu también te ves horrible- dijo runo con una sonrisa y le golpeo la cabeza.

-bueno vámonos- dijo shun saliendo disfrazado de jasper cullen.

-si- respondió alice disfraza de alice cullen.

**Continuara…**

**Al siguiente capítulo lo voy a publicar hoy o mañana porque este me quedo largo solamente por la canción, ¡perdonen si no les dio risa o si nos les gusto, por favor dejen reviews!**

**Bueno, sin más que decir adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Alice: hello (ingles)**

**Yo: hola**

**Alice: ciao (italiano)**

**Yo: hola**

**Alice: (alemán)**

**Yo: ¡oh por dios!**

**Alice: ¿Qué paso? **

**Yo: eres un cerebrito!**

**Alice: emm, emm mentira.**

**Yo: aja si te la creo -.-'**

**Alice: fiuuuuu**

**Yo: ¡oh por dios de vuelta!**

**Alice: ¡¿Qué te ha pasado, de vuelta?**

**Yo: no tengo mas batería en el celular T-T **

**Alice: ¬¬ bueno, mientras ella "llora" por su celular voy a hablar yo, bakugan no le pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Al fic :D **

NADIE PDV

Mientras los chicos salian de la "casa" para ir a esa fistra de disfrazes julie, se encontraba callada, y no como siempre peliando con runo.

-mi disfraz de gatita seguro enloquesera a todos los chicos de la fista, ha, ¡soy tan sexy!- pensaba julie mientras empezaba a bailar.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto alice con cara de O_O

-hay no, ¡se me salió la silicona del dedo!-decia julie totalmente dramática.

-¡evacuen la calle, repito, evacuen la calle! –gritaba runo para que todos corrieran, pero no se dio cuenta de que una ola de silicona iba a aplastarla.

-¡runo!- grito dan y fue a salvarla.

Hasta que dan llega donde esta runo…

-oye, hubiera llegado a salvarla de la silicona de julie pero no legue a tiempo porque tu me pusiste en camara lenta estilo matrix- dijo dan a ale.

-mira wucho, yo escribo este fic, ¿entendiste? No te haga el boludo barrilete- decía ale con tono cumbiero.

- bien, aunque no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste- reprocho dan.

Bueno, como seguía, dan no llego a salvarla ya que se compro un chocolate doble azúcar con doble calorías.

-lo siento runo, no pude llegar a salvarte porque me agarro un calambre- decía dan con todos chocolates en su boca.

-¡DAN ERES UN CERDO IDIOTA! –decia runo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, bueno, como estos me aburren, vamos con shun y alice :D

-que bien te ves alice- deci shun un poquito rojito.

-tu también, pareces el loco de jasper- decía alice mientras ella y shun soltaban unas risitas.

-hay, ¡que tiernos!- decía julie mientras sacaba fotos.

-julie, borra esas fotos si no queres que te despeine- amenazo shun.

-hay que aburrido- dijo julie con voz de creida.

-alice, ¿me podrías enseñar a manejar una computadora? que yo no lo se- le pregunto shun a alice.

-si claro- respondió esta dedicándole una de sus sonrrisas a shun, lo cual se puso nervioso.

-si, ahora podre estar con alice a solas- pensaba shun en su cabeza con música de la cucaracha.

-wii, voy a estar con shun!- pensaba alice hiper feliz.

-oigan wuahcines, ya llegamos al lugar este- decía shadow estilo cumbiero.

-¿sos cumbiero? O_O – pregunto mylene.

-si gata- respondió shadow.

Todos con cara de O_O.

-bueno, llegamos- decía marucho mientras entraba al boliche super fashion, y el boliche se llamaba "super fashion" (N/A: re original el nombre -.-)

Cuando apenas entraron todos, julie se paro en el escenario y empezó a bailar muy horrible.

-¡mis ojos, se queman!- gritaba lync.

-pongan lady gaga!- gritaba mira al DJ.

- ¿pero tu no habías estado exorcisada por lady gaga?- pregunto ace totalmente confundido.

-si, pero tengo el traje, asique- respondió mira.

-ok- respondió ace nada convencido.

-miren, ¡habrá un karaoque!- grito runo para que todos la escuchen.

-empieso yo barriletes ajajjajajajjaja – decía shadow mientras subia al escenario.

-esta canción va dedicada a la empanada zarpada, digo mylene jjajajajajaj- decía shadow con su traje de hiena.

-ja, ¡miren chicas, el si es un hombre tierno, me va a dedicar una canción que la hizo el mismo para mí!- decía mylene, la empanada gigante.

-la canción se llama "gata" ajjaajjaja- decía shadow.

-alto nombre para una canción- le susurro julie a runo.

"GATA"

¡Y como suena la cumbia gorda!

¡El que no hace palmas no aguanta los trapos!

Sola va a caer, ella va a caer

Cuando suena el boom de mi risa súper cumbiera

Shun se enloquece por alice y la empanada de jamón y queso por mi jajaja.

Flasheate conmigo

Sola va a caer, ella va a caer

Cuando suena el boom de mi risa súper cumbiera

Shun se enloquece por alice y la empanada de jamón y queso por mi jajaja.

Flasheate conmigo

Sola va a caer, ella va a caer

Cuando suena el boom de mi risa súper cumbiera

Shun se enloquece por alice y la empanada de jamón y queso por mi jajaja.

Flasheate conmigo

Es una gata zarpada, digo es linda.

Es una gata zarpada, digo es linda.

Mylene, esa empanada tan fashion que baila como un barrilete súper loco con su relleno de muchas calorías.

Cuando suena el boom de mi risa súper cumbiera

Shun se enloquece por alice y la empanada de jamón y queso por mi jajaja.

Flasheate conmigo

Es una gata zarpada, digo es linda.

Es una gata zarpada, digo es linda.

¡Suena el shadow!

¡El que no hace cumbia conmigo no aguanta los trapos!

Escucha & ahora lo sabes

Shadow!

-hay, ¡me encanto la canción shadow!- decía mylene entre gritos –sos el mejor, me encanto la letra- decía mylene SÚPER feliz.

-je, ya tengo novia fashion- decía shadow mientras abrazaba a mylene y le daba un beso salvaje en sus labios de empanada.

-hay, quien iba a decir que con una canción tan, tan "rara", shadow conquistaría a mylene- decía alice mientras los miraba.

-si, la verdad que esa canción era muy cumbiera- respondió shun.

-queres ir a tomar algo- pregunto alice a shun.

-si, claro- respondió el pelinegro (N/A: el alcohol y shun no son compatibles).

Cuando terminaron de comprar sus bebidas (N/A: tienen poco alcohol :P) shun invito a bailar a alice.

-alice, ¿quieres ir a bailar?- le pregunto shun un poco timido.

-claro que si- respondió la pelinaranja.

-shun, a que hora nos reunimos para que te enseñe a usar una computadora (N/A: que tonto shun ¬¬)

-¿que tal a las tres de la tarde en la casa de marucho?- dijo shun.

-esta bien, vamos a bailar- decía alice mientras agarraba de las manos a shun.

-ok- decía shun un poco sonrojado.

Bueno, alice y shun eran los peores que bailaban en el boliche, ya que solamente ponían cumbia, y ninguno de ellos dos sabia bailar cumbia.

-oye runo- decía dan.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía runo con ojos llenos de ilusiones.

-te quiero decir-

-segui-

-bueno, que quiero-

-vamos yo se que puedes-

-¿me dejas terminar?-

-claro, jeje-

-quiero que me des tu bebida, se ve muy tentadora-

-hay dan, tu nunca cambias- decía runo mientras le daba un fuerte, pero rápido golpe en su cabeza de mono titi.

-mira, te pareces mucho a lady gaga- le dijo Ace a mira, ya que mira estaba bailando como loca, al igual que lady gaga, cantaba sus canciones en voz alta y tenía el disfraz de lady gaga.

-¿eso lo tomo como un alago o como un insulto?- pregunto mira.

-como un alago, si un alago- decía algo nervioso Ace.

**Bueno, aquí termina este loco capitulo, en el capitulo siguiente vuelven de la fiesta y alice le enseña a shun a usar una computadora (que lelo, ¡no sabe usar la computadora!)**

**Gracias a los que dejan reviews y a los que leen mi historia.**

**Por favor, ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Adiós n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice: hola a todos, soy la operadora alice.**

**-Si cree que ale está loca, presione 1.**

**-Si cree que ale tiene en la cabeza una mosca volando en la nada y frota sus manos maléficamente, presione 2.**

**-Si cree que yo canto bien, presione 3.**

**Ale: eyy estabas hablando de mí, no de tu horrenda voz!**

**Alice: les dije cosas malas sobre vos y te enojas porque en un segundo no hablo de vos!**

**Ale: -.- operadora alice, ¡esta despedida!**

**Alice: nooo! Es lo único que tengo! *llanto falso* ¿¡cómo voy a mantener a mi mascota "cuca", la cucaracha! Buaaaaaaaaaa TT_TT**

**Ale: bueno, re contratada.**

**Alice: ¿con aumento? *cara de negociante***

**Ale: si con aumento -.- **

**Alice: wiiiiii :D **

**Ale: bueno, cambiando de tema, lamento la tardanza, los motivos son que me fui de vacaciones y no había computadora que pueda usar y segundo falta de inspiración…**

**Alice: siempre hay una primera vez**

**Ale: bueno, sin más que decir al fic.**

**Alice: operadora alice les informa que bakugan no le pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes… y shun es sexy!**

**Ale: -.- **

NADIE PDV

La fiesta había finalizado, todos volvieron a la casa de marucho, reunidos en el comedor a punto de comer algo.

-tengo mucha hambre- gemía dan, pero el tonto no fue capaz de fijarse a quien tenía al lado, si la tenía a runo.

-¡hay Daniel kuso! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho de tus modales!- rugió runo con toda su ira, y paso lo típico, un zurdazo al pobre e ignorante dan.

-típico- dijeron al unisonó shun y alice.

-hay…¡más tiernos!- chillaba Julie al verlos juntos.

Alice y shun no podían evitar sonrojarse

-me siento incomoda Julie genius- le susurro alice a Julie

-no es para tanto- chillo Julie.

En ese momento, la mano siliconosa de Julie toco la espalda de alice, la empujo y adivinen donde callo… si, arriba de shun

-hay shun perdón esta torpe de Julie me empujo- se disculpaba alice.

El cerebro de Julie se marcho, y Julie quedo con cara de idiota mirando no se que, mientras alice y shun la miraban con cara de ¬¬.

Pero shun no respondió, lo único que hizo fue posar sus labios sobre los de alice, formando un suave y tierno beso. (NA: que cursi, me empalagan!)

-aaaaaaaaa… ¡más tiernos!- decían todos al ver la escenita. Pero ni a shun ni a alice les importo.

-bueno, ¡no se vallan a ahogar!- gritaba mira

En ese preciso instante se separaron y solo se miraban (N/A:¡por dios! Que cursi!)

-te amo alice- decía shun mientras la abrazaba hasta más no poder, pero no se dio cuenta de que la ahorcaba.

-s...Shun… suéltame- decía esforzándose alice.

-oh, lo siento- se disculpo shun avergonzado.

-yo también te amo shun- decía alice y correspondió el abrazo. (Masky: al los pusiste juntos. Ale: no me presiones)

-bueno, fuera lo cursi- decía dan.

-¡dan!- grita runo y al instante lo deja inconsciente en el piso.-que poco romántico eres- se quejo la peli celeste.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película?- opino marucho.

-genial- gritaron todos.

-oh, oh ¡veamos monos locos comen mocos! - opino dan estúpidamente.

Todos: ¬¬

-tu serás un mono, pero no se va a comer los mocos, sino que va a ser mono idiota directo al hospital- lo amenazo runo.

-que graciosa- se quejo dan por el comentario de runo.

-hay no- se quejaba marucho.

-¿Qué pasa marucho?- pregunto alice mientras abrazaba a su reciente novio.

-emm, nada en especial- decía casi derramando una lagrima.

Nadie dijo nada.

-bueno, si tanto insisten les contare, ¡perdí mi peluche de barney en la mansión y no lo encuentro por ningún lado!- grito nervioso mientras el pelo de marucho se empezaba a poner afro.

-tranquilo marucho, tu ve a ver la película, yo y shun buscamos ese preciado peluche- decía alice.

-pero no quiero ir- regaño shun.

-bueno, voy a tener que ir sola…- decía alice haciéndose la pobrecita.

-no no yo te acompaño, ¡mira si dan se te aparece y te pega un moco en la cara! ¡Qué asco!- dijo shun.

Todos: O_O

-hay, que tierno- dijo alice, y acto seguido le da un beso.

- jeje- reía shun por su victoria.

-bueno, entonces vallamos a ver la película y shun y alice buscan el peluche- decía mylene.

Todos: ok!

-dan, una cosa- le decía runo a dan.-no veremos monos locos comen mocos-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dan grito muy dramáticamente.

-pobrecito, no debe de ser tan mala la película- se metía baron.

-bien, vamos a ver monos locos comen mocos ¬¬- se quejaba runo.

-pero aguarden, ¡es 3D!- gritaba dan super emocionado.

CON SHUN Y ALICE.

-oye shun, ¿cómo haremos para encontrar el peluche de barney de marucho en esta mansión?- pregunto alice algo nerviosa ya que no sabían por donde empezar.

-no te preocupes, tengo un rastreador de peluche de barnyes- decía shun mientras sacaba el rastreador.

-wow, eres un ninja moderno- decía alice totalmente impresionada.

-soy el ninja del siglo veinte y uno- decía shun mientras sacaba unos lentes.

-¡Oh my god!(N/A: la frase que esta de onda jaja)- dijo alice al ver a su novio hablar así.

-emm… mi rastreador dice que el peluche está muy…- decía shun hasta que alice lo interrumpió.

-muy…- repitió ella.

-muuuuuuuuuy…-siguió shun.

-¿muuuuuuuuuy?- pregunto alice un poco confundida.

-muy lejos- siguió shun.

-aaa… bueno, ¿no dice por donde puede llegar a estar?- pregunto alice.

-si- respondió shun- dice que está en el garaje- dijo shun al mirar a su rastreador.

-pues vamos- dirigió alice y se encaminaron a ir al garaje.

-espera- detuvo shun a alice.

-si, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alice.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto muy rápido por lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Qué si runo es obvia? Bueno, con dan se podría decir que si…- dijo alice.

-no no, que si ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto shun, pero alice no escucho porque se encendió la licuadora (N/A: jaja pobre shun, le va a costar más de lo que piensa. Shun: mala! Ale: jiji)

-¿¡que!- pregunto alice.

Shun va hacia la licuadora y la apaga.

-alice, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto shun nuevamente, pero la música del vecino le ganaba.

-¿Qué si esa canción me gusta? Bueno, si esta buena, además el ritmo…-pero shun la interrumpió.

-no alice, te pregunte si querías ser…-pero shun fue interrumpido.

-hola, vine a buscar mi chaqueta- dijo dan.

-hola dan- saludo alegremente alice

-hola dan- saludo shun con mucho odio.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el tonto.

-vete- dijo shun de un salto.

-pero…- dan fue interrumpido.

-que te vayas- dijo shun, y como dan le tiene miedo fue lo que hiso.

-ninja loco, claro está enamorado y hace cualquier locura ñaña ñaña- susurraba dan para el mismo pero shun lo escucho.

-¡te escuche tarado!- grito shun desde lo lejos.

-bueno, alice quería preguntarte…-pero shun fue nuevamente interrumpido por ale (N/A: que emoción… o sea yo!)

-hola- dije inocentemente, shun me lanzo una mirada asesina y lo primero que hice fue irme a la sala de juegos extremos flúor (N/Ano sé porque lo de flúor y me Salí del fic enseguida jaja).

-bueno, ahora que nadie nos va a interrumpir…alice, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto shun nervioso, pero calmado.

-¡claro que si ninja moderno!- entonces alice corrió hacia shun y lo abrazo.

-jeje-reía en lo bajito shun.- ahora si está totalmente confirmado wiii- se decía el mismo en la mente.

-ahora, a buscar el peluche- dijo alice y comenzaron a caminar.

-espera, ¿Dónde está el garaje?- pregunto alice deteniéndose.

-a pues…hay vamos a tardar un buen rato- se quejo shun.

-cierto… ¿y si tomamos una chocolatada y hablamos de lo genial que son los vampiros?- pregunto alice fuera de onda.

-sí, están de SUPER onda- dijo shun mientras se ponía los lentes.

-yeah- dijo alice mientras se ponía colmillos falsos.

-que linda eres cuando dices yeah- dijo shun hipnotizado.

-no tanto como tú con los lentes- dijo alice (N/A: que cursis)

Bueno, al terminar su "interesante" conversación, tomaron una chocolatada y hablaban de la supero onda, los vampiros.

-súper onda- dijo un eco.

EN EL CINE.

-oye dan, y de que se trata la película monos locos que comen mocos- pregunto runo interesada.

-ah pues, de unos monos que son locos y se comen los mocos- dijo dan- pero no es todo, ¡ES EN 3D!-

-que original ¬¬- dijo runo un poco decepcionada.

-vamos maestra runo, ¡la película debe tener demasiada acción aventuras de animales y mocos!- dijo baron un poco metiche.

-cosa uno: no me llames maestra porque no soy nerd. Segunda cosa: animales y mocos no pegan y menos en monos. y tercera cosa: ¿¡como pudimos caer tan bajo para ver esto!- esto último runo lo dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡ahí empieza la película!- gritaron baron y dan emocionados.

-oye runo, dile a Julie que me pase comida de su bolso- dijo dan en un susurro.

-ok- dijo runo un poco más calmada-pstt… Julie, dan pide comida-

-sí, ya va- dijo Julie, y después de lo dicho, saco de su pequeño bolso una hamburguesa con papas y mayonesa.

-oye, ¿cómo haces eso?- pregunto runo al ver que de tan pequeño bolso sacaba semejante cosas.

-mary poppins me lo obsequio, jeje- decía Julie.

-¿me podrías dar una malteada?- pregunto runo con ojos de perrito.

-claro- Julie agarro su bolso y vio que la malteada estaba dispersa por todo el bolso- será mejor que lo tomes de aquí- dijo Julie y le dio el bolso con un sorbete.

-¡gracias!- dijo runo casi gritando.

-oye- grito alguien desde atrás

-¿Qué?- siguió runo

-¡que te calles!- le grito la persona.

-ñaña-dijo runo enfadada controlándose.

-dan toma la hamburguesa- dijo runo y le entrego la hamburguesa.

-¡genial, almuerzo en la película!- dijo dan y comenzó a comer como un cerdo.

Todos: -.-'

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado… y si es así dejen reviews y si no díganme en que falle. Gracias por leer! Lo continuare lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, bye! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola gente del fanfiction! Lamento la tardanza pero como estoy de vacaciones siempre me olvido de seguir con mi fic :E **

**Alice: y además…**

**Yo: ¡y además que este es el penúltimo capitulo ya que tengo otra idea para otro fic!**

**Alice: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**Yo: hay gracias alice**

**Alice: no me estoy depilando T_T**

**Yo: ¿justo ahora? ¬¬**

**Alice: SIP :)**

**Yo: bueno, bakugan no me pertenece (por desgracia) ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Alice: ¡al fic!**

CON SHUN Y ALICE

-qué rica que estaba la chocolatada- repetía alice dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-si-contesto shun también dejando el vaso.

-y que están de súper onda los vampiros- repetía alice mientras levantaba sus manos.

-súper onda- dijo de nuevo un eco.

-sí, ya te escuchamos- dijo shun

-escuchamos- repitió el eco.

-¿y este que tiene para venir a copiarnos todo? ¿ehh? Veni que te cago a palo hijo de…-dijo alice enojada (N/A: corran todos! Alice está enojada y dijo unas palabrotas! Es la apocalipsis! T_T no mami quiero vivir!)

-alice… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto shun algo confundido por la actitud de su novia.

-alice no está aquí-dijo "alice" mientras le salían chorros de baba de la boca y tenia pose como de Britney Spears (perdonen no sé cómo se escribe).

-¿y quién sos? O.O- pregunto muy atemorizado.

-¡esta exorcizada por el quilombo!- dijo "alice" mientras giraba su cabeza 360º (N/A: gua tengo que aprender a hacer eso!)

-¿Qué mierda pasa en este fic? ¡Está lleno de exorcismos baratos!- grito shun molesto.

-baratos- repitió el eco.

-¡ya me tienes hasta aquí con tu eco!- grito alice y comenzó a caminar por las paredes revoleando todo para todos lados en busca del ECO.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escuchaba gritar al eco.

-wuajajaja te encontré- decía alice mientras miraba debajo de la mesa (N/A: alto escondite ¬¬*)

-¡no me lastimes loca exorcizada!- decía el eco con un llanto desconsolado y… ¿mocos?¡ Diuuu que asquito!

-hola, soy la que escribe este fic y voy a sacarle a alice el demonio del quilombo- dijo una chica de pelo castaño, ojos negros y pelo largo lacio (N/A: estoy orgullosa de mi T.T eco: orgullosa yo: ándate a la mierda eco de porquería! Eco: ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? Buaaa)

-aleluya- decía shun.

-esperen que traigo reproductor de música - decía ale.-

-¿reproductor de música?- pregunto shun totalmente confundido.

-sipidupidu- decía ale.

-ok O_O- dijo extrañado shun.

-¡volví!- dijo ale mientras enchufaba el reproductor de música.

-¿y qué vas a hacer con eso?- pregunto shun.

-bailar y cantar- contesto alegre ale.

-pero mientras bailo hago mi trabajo-contesto ale.

-aaa-dijo shun.

-música plis-dijo ale.

-¿Qué vas a cantar y bailar?-pregunto shun.

-el jitaso de la música- respondió ale mientras encendía el reproductor de música.

-¿pero esa canción no se canta de a cuatro?- pregunto shun.

-si, por eso la canto con los de los "Black eyed peas"- dijo emocionada ale.

(This is international)

(Big mega radio smasher)

(will.)

I've had the time of my life

And I've never felt this way before

And I swear this is true

And I owe it all to you

(Fergie)

I've had the time of my life

And I've never felt this way before

And I swear this is true

And I owe it all to you

You-you-you-you-you

You-you-you-you-you

You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you

Dirty bit

Dirty bit

(ale)

I-I came up in here to rock

Light a fire, make it hot

I don't wanna take no pictures

I just wanna take some shots

So come on, let's go

Let's lose control

Let's do it all night

'Til we can't do it no mo'

People rockin' to the sound

Turn it up and watch it pound

We gon' rock it to the top

Until the roof come burnin' down

Yeah, it's hot in herrre

The temperaturrre

Has got these ladies

Gettin' freakierrr

(Fergie)

I got freaky, freaky, baby

I was chillin' with my ladies

I didn't come to get bougie

I came here to get crazy

I was born to get wiiild

That's my styyyle

If you didn't know that

Well, baby, now you know now

'Cause I'm!

Havin'!

A good! Time!

With you!

I'm tellin' you

I've had the time of my life

And I've never felt this way before

And I swear this is true

And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life

And I've never felt this way before

And I swear this is true

And I owe it all to you

You-you-you-you-you

You-you-you-you-you

You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you

Dirty bit

Dirty bit

(Taboo)

All-all these girls, they like my swagger

They callin' me Mick Jagger

I be rollin' like a Stone

Jet-setter, jet-lagger

We ain't messin' with no maggots

Messin' with the baddest

Chicks in the club

Honey, what's up?

(.ap)

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Yeah, it's gotta be the apl

I'm the mack daddy, y'all

Haters better step back

Ladies (don't load your act)

I'm the party application

Rockin' just like that

(This is international)

(Big mega radio smasher)

'Cause I'm!

Havin'!

A good! Time!

With you!

I'm tellin' you

I-I-I-I've had

The time of my li-i-ife

And I've never felt this way before-fore

And I swear-wear

This is tru-u-ue

And I owe it all to you-ou

Oh, I-I-I-I've had

The time of my li-i-i-ow

And I've never felt this way before-fore

And I swear-wear

This is tru-u-ue

And I owe it all to you-ou

I-I-I-I've had

The time of my li-i-ife

And I've never felt this way before-fore

And I swear-wear

This is tru-u-ue

And I owe it all to you-ou

Oh, I-I-I-I've had

The time of my li-i-i-ow

And I've never felt this way before-fore

And I swear-wear

This is tru-u-ue

And I owe it all to you-ou

Dirty bit!

-OMG-contesto shun con ojos de O_O

-aaa y tengo que decirte que tiene efectos secundarios-decía ale mientras se iba.

-y ¿Cuánto tiempo van a durar los efectos secundarios?-pregunto shun casi gritando.

-solo un día- le contesto ale gritando.

-bueno… ¿alice como estas?- le pregunto shun acercándose.

-yo estar bien, yo ser alice devuelta ser yo- decía mientras se paraba y agarraba las manos de shun y jugaba con ellas.

-hay alice- dacia shun un poquito rojo.

Pero cuando shun dijo eso vio a alice mordiéndole la mano.

-auch auch duele- decía shun.

-jijoujuja- reía alice (alta risa :|)

-foo ahora tengo que buscar una medicina para los efectos secundarios-decía shun con las manos en la cabeza.

EN EL CINE.

-oigan esta película es realmente embolante chicos- decía runo.

-la verdad- dijo Julie decepcionada.

-me pregunto que estarán haciendo shun y alice…- dijo runo

-pstt runo y si nos fugamos y los vamos a ayudar-dijo Julie mientras guiñaba su ojo.

-si claro, pero vamos a ponernos un nombre como "las fugitivas" o "las chorras"- decía runo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-no, esos son muy comunes, ¿Qué te parece "las sexys"?- dijo Julie.

-mmm… es que la verdad somos sexys- dijo runo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-y nuestro saludo será este- dijo Julie y al instante puso su mano en el trasero y grito "las sexys".

-¡callen a esa loca que se cree sexy!- gritaba alguien desde atrás.

-¡toma pelotudo!- grito Julie y acto seguido le tira con un taco.

-ja, era taco aguja-reía Julie victoriosa.

-OMG-dijo runo.

-Julie, antes que te vayas dame un beso- cantaba Billy lo cual sorprendió a las chicas.

-¿Qué? :O- repitió Julie.

-porque…porque ¡TE AMO!- grito Billy.

-hay, ¡billybum! Yo también love you- decía Julie.

Acto seguido se besan (N/A: no sé porque escribo esto pero bue)

-Julie, ¡vámonos!- gritaba runo enfadada.

-sí, ¡ahí voy! Chau billybum! T_T-dijo Julie

-chau juliebum!-gritaba Billy mientras se despedía.

**CONTINUARA…**

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Este es el penúltimo, ¡el que sigue va a ser en gran final!**

**Estoy tan emocionada T_T**

**Alice: ¡yo también!**

**Bueno, como es el último capitulo les voy a dar una pista de lo que va a pasar:**

**1-dan tiene que decirle algo importante a runo.**

**Oo, ¿qué será?**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews, y a los que se molestan en leer. En el capitulo siguiente voy a poner TODOS los agradecimientos :D**

**Bueno, pueden dejar un review si son buenos :D**

**Bye! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, porque aquí les traje el último capitulo de este fic…**

**Alice: ya, paso tan rápido, como si hubiera sido ayer T.T**

**Yo: yo también pienso eso buaaaaaaa! T_T**

**Bueno, este fic va dedicado a:**

**Erlymisaki**

**arisu-bakugan**

**kimiko-****hyuuga**

**GivingYouUp**

**Runo-chan84**

**Analice**

**Y a todos los que dejan reviews y se toma el tiempo de leer… ^.^ ¡LOS APRECIO MUCHISIMO, DE VERDAD! ¡SON LOS QUE ME LLEVARON A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA!**

CON SHUN Y ALICE

-dora dora dora la exploradora DORA!- gritaba Alice con un peluche de dora.

Shun solo respondió con: O_O

-te quiero yo y tu a mi nuestro noviazgo es de lo mejor con un fuerte abacho y un beso te daré mi cariño yo te doyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-gritaba Alice con un megáfono en la oreja de Shun taladrando sus ninjas oídos (N/A: gracias arisu por la idea :D)

-yo también alice-decia Shun mientras la abrazaba.

-jojujijaje- reía Alice con emoción mientras trepabas las paredes.

-¡no Alice! Baja ya- le decía Shun mientras le mostraba el peluche de dora la exploradora.

-¡Alice no querer peluche dora!- respondió Alice mientras ponía pose de gorila.

-OMG OMG OMG OMG-repetia Shun mientras se cubría de Alice con el peluche de dora.

CON RUNO Y JULIE.

-hay runo ¡tengo novio tengo novio!-gritaba y saltaba de la emoción julie.

-¬¬- era lo único que respondía runo.

-vamos, no te pongas celosa porque yo tengo novio y tu no, dan ya va a venir-decía julie mientras seguía saltando como conejito.

EN EL CINE.

Entra una chica castaña, no tan alta y se sienta alado de dan.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta dan casi gritando.

-idiota-le pega un zape- ¡soy la que escribe el fic!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ósea, ¿Madonna?-pregunta dan rascándose la cabeza.

-no imbécil ¬¬- responde ale y le pega otro zape.

-auch eso duele- repetía dan tocándose la cabeza-entonces eres ¿lady gaga?-pregunto con ojos de perrito esperando un sí.

-¡DANIEL KUSO/MIERDA ERES UN DESASTRE!-le pega otro zape pero este fue más fuerte.

-piña piña- gritaban los de atrás.

Y de la nada aparecen lady gaga y Madonna cegándose a piñas por quien es mejor

Todos los del cine: O_O

-me sacaste mi nariz de silicona, ¡te matare!-gritaba Madonna mientras se abalanzaba sobre lady gaga.

-me arrancaste mi peluca, ahora todos saben que soy pelada buaaaaa T-T- gritaba lady gaga.

Y otra vez, de la nada desaparecen…

-no sé cómo puedo escribir esto o.o- respondía ale.

-ja, eres una maniaca, ¿Qué esperabas?-preguntaba dan.

-esto es el colmo- dijo ale en lo bajito y después se abalanzo sobre dan dejándolo inconciente.

Media hora después (N/A: el estúpido de dan no se levantaba -.-)

-¡jamón, tocino, chuletas, costillas, no se vallan!- gritaba dan con un chorro de baba en la boca.

-primero: todo lo que dijiste fue comida, segundo: todo lo que dijiste viene del mismo animal- decía ale cuando fue interrumpida por dan.

-un hermoso y maravilloso animal- decía con baba en la boca.

Otro zape. (N/A: ya saben de quien)

-y tercero: VINE A DECIRTE QUE TE LE DECLARES A RUNO PEDASO DE IDIOTA-dijo ale gritándole en el oído.

-aaa, ya sé quién eres, ¡eres ale!-dijo dan con una sonrisota.

-¡porque a mí!-gritaba ale pegándose la cabeza.

-y me voy con runo, chau-dijo dan antes de que ale le diera una buena piña piña *estilo cumbiero*

CON SHADOW Y MYLENE (N/A: hace mucho que no escribía de ellos)

-shadow quiero ir a caminar románticamente mientras a todos los que pasan les gritamos: ¡SOBALA CON BISCOCHO Y MATE!, o les gritamos: ¡PEDASO DE GIL QUE ME MIRAS!-decía mylene con ojos de perritos.

-bueno gata, pero este viento nos sopla los toldos wuacho- (N/A: jajá carli :P) decía shadow mientras le daba la mano a mylene y salían a pasar un rato "romántico" que para mi seria un rato para putear al que venga.

CON ALE Y ITACHI

-ooh itachi yo también te amo!-grita ale desesperada y se le tira encima.

UPS…ESPEREN ESTO NO TENDRIA QUE ESTAR AQUÍ, ¡FUERA DE ESCENA!

Y ENTONCES EL HOMBRE RECURRIO AL CANIVALISMO… (N/A: ¡esto tampoco tendría que estar aquí!)

CON ACE Y MIRA (N/A: tampoco escribía de ellos)

-fue entonces cuando flor, la florcita aprendió a crecer todo lo que quiera, pero no todo (N/A: ¬¬)

Ace: O.O

Mira: O.o

-¿Por qué nos mandaron a ver una película para retrasados mentales como dan? ¿tan bajo es nuestro cociente intelectual?- preguntaba Ace.

-¡si, la florcita creció!-gritaba mira mientras aplaudía como nena pequeña- pero no sé cómo se llama flor la florcita-preguntaba mira con cara de mongólica.

Ace se golpea la cabeza con una silla, una mesa y un cajón.

Ace observa a mira y ve como una mosca entra por su nariz y sale por su oído.

-¡OH YET!-gritaba Ace.

Y de la nada (N/A: ¡muy usado por mi!) aparece bon jovi.

-hola Ace, hola mira- hablaba bon jovi- ale me mando un mensaje diciendo que quiere que te le declares a mira o que te golpee con mi guitarra.

-ok ok-decia Ace muy asustado-mira, yo…este… amar…naranja-tartamudeaba Ace.

-¿what?-repetía mira confundida.

-¡QUE TE AMO!-grito a pulmón Ace.

-¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO ACE!- grita mira y acto seguido se besan muy dulcemente (N/A: mas chuchi :E)

-bueno, voy a tocarles una canción- decía bon jovi con una guitarra.

-¡SEEE!-gritaban Ace y mira como monos.

-como me metí en esto- repetía bon jovi- bueno, ¡aquí va!

_Cama de rosas:_

_Solo y tan triste estoy como un viejo piano Tarde_

_ya sin saber donde despierto sin rumbo Por que un_

_litro de vodka he bebido ayer Y una rubia en mi_

_cama siempre me espera talvez Pesadillas de cine_

_que te hacen morir sin nacer_

_La mañana es tan gris como esos besos de_

_nadie la cancion al reves sin cabeza ni pies me_

_recuerda Cuando hablamos por fin de luchar y_

_vivir Del amor que tu sientes por mi La verdad_

_es, Yo no soy nadie sin ti_

_Quiero tener tu amor entre vino y rosas Y_

_olvidar por fin el amor de ayer. Cerca de ti, ser_

_tu hombre, ser tu sombra, Tener tu amor en tu_

_cama de rosas_

_Aunque quiero correr de casa nunca me alejo El_

_amor de verdad no se´puede lograr con dinero_

_Pues tan lejos estas hacia el norte o el sur_

_yendo soñarte entre la multitud, Mis ojos_

_cerrar y decirte "Solo tu amor es la_

_luz"_

_Quiero tener tu amor entre vino y rosas y_

_olvidar por fin es lo que hare cerca de ti, ser tu_

_nombre ser tu sombra Tener tu amor en tu cama de_

_rosas_

_Miro al mundo girar hacia un futuro desierto Y_

_mi amante me pide que sea su payaso otra vez y_

_yo, le digo no Si sueño tu amor no estoy_

_solo, Ella es soledad y tu la verdad y la fe_

CON SHUN Y ALICE.

-Shun quiero cantar una canción- decía alice, ¡NORMAL!

-Alice, ¡no estás hablando como un cavernícola!-gritaba Shun.

-no, pude controlarme- decía Alice un poco avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido.

-bueno, vamos a cantar i'm yours- decía Shun mientras sacaba una guitarra.

_I'm yours:_

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We are just one big family_

_It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So, I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one_

_Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear_

_Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh_

_I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, don't please don't_

_(There's no need to complicated)_

_ Cause our time is short _

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

-Shun, te amo-decía Alice casi en un susurro.

-yo también te amo alice-decia Shun y acto seguido la besa muy dulcemente en los labios (N/A: ¡QUE TIERNOS UGA UGA!)

CON RUNO Y JULIE.

-hola chicas-decía dan casi corriendo.

-¡dan!-gritaron las dos asustadas.

-jajá, ¿se asustaron?-pregunto dan sonriente.

-¡IDIOTA!-gritaba runo y le pega un puñete en la cabeza.

-estás loca con tu tigre, loca loca loca-decia dan casi cantando.

-asi, mira esto-dijo runo y acto seguido se le aparece un micrófono en la mano (N/A: me sorprende que todo en este fic aparece de la nada)

_Loca shakira:_

_El está por mi y por ti borró_

_Y eso que tú tienes to'_

_Y yo ni un Kikí_

_El está por mi_

_Y por ti borró (borró)_

_Y eso que tú tienes to'_

_Y yo ni un Kikí_

_Ella se hace la bruta pa' cotizar_

_Conmigo en frente ella se hace la gata en celo contigo_

_Te cotorrea al oído pa' tenerte en alta_

_Ella muere por ti y tú por mi es_ _que matas_

_Yo sigo tranquila como una paloma de esquina_

_Mientras ella_ _se pasea en su BM al lado mío_

_Yo de aquí no me voy, él está pa' mí_

_Y ninguna va a poder quitarmelo de un tirón_

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

_Soy Loca con mi tigre_

_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

_El está por mí_

_Y por ti borró (borró)_

_Y eso que tú tienes to'_

_Y yo ni un Kikí_

_El está por mí_

_Y por ti borró (borró)_

_Y eso que tú tienes to'_

_Y yo ni un Kikí_

_Mientras ella te complace con todos tus caprichos_

_Yo te llevo al malecón por un caminito_

_Me dicen que tu novia anda con un rifle_

_Porque te vio bailando mambo pa' mi_

_¿Qué no lo permite?_

_Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te enamore'_

_Mientras él te compra flores yo compro condo' (whooo)_

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

_Cuando [...]_

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

_Soy Loca con mi tigre_

_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

_Dios mio! (ah)_

_Se colán lo ra-ta-ta_

_No te ponga' bruto_

_Que te la bebe_

_Loca (Loca)_

_Loca_

_El está por mi_

_Y por ti borró (borró)_

_Y eso que tu tienes to'_

_Y yo ni un Kikí_

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

_Soy Loca con mi tigre_

_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

-guau runo, la voz de shakira te sale igual- decía julie totalmente sorprendida.

-mucha practica- decía runo con tono de superioridad.

-¡RUNO ERES LA MEJOR NO SABIA QUE CANTABAS TAN BIEN!-dijo dan un tanto MUY asombrado.

-gracias-dijo runo un poco ruborizada.

-me voy- dijo julie y desapareció como un rayo.

-¿Cómo hiso para irse tan rápido?- pregunto dan.

-internet- respondió runo.

-bueno, runo yo solo vine para decirte algo-decia dan un leve sonrojo.

-¿y qué es?-pregunto runo un tanto sonrojada también.

-¿quieres darme una semana de comida gratis en tu restaurante?-pregunto dan.

TODO SE FUE A LA MIERDA.

-DAN-grita runo y le pega otro puñete.

-lo último era broma, solo quería decirte que me gustas runo-dijo dan rascándose la cabeza.

-runo no está disponible, runo se encuentra en shock por favor deje su mensaje piii-decia una voz del interior de runo.

-RUNO-gritaba dan mientras agitaba sus hombros.

-dan-decía runo un poco confundida-¿era verdad lo que me dijiste?-pregunto con mucha intriga.

-si-respondió sonrojado dan (N/A: no puedo creer que este escribiendo esto ¬¬)

-en ese caso- dicho esto runo se abalanza y se besan (N/A: OMG)

-te amo runo-decía dan mientras la abrazaba.

-yo también dan-dicho esto le devuelve el abrazo.

CON JULIE.

-¡sí! Estoy yo sola en un karaoke-decía julie mientras gritaba de la emoción-voy a cantar egoista de Belinda decía julie-

-no estás sola- dijo una voz extraña saliendo de las tinieblas-soy yo, ale-dijo ale con una vos maléfica (N/A: jijiji)

Julie: :O

-vamos, canta julie, yo cantare contigo- decía mientras sacaba un micrófono (N/A: todavía me sorprende mucho esto de sacar las cosas de la nada)

_Egoísta Belinda:_

_Ale:_

_Señor 305 Armando Bond_

_Con la Princesa Belinda_

_Mami Yo no soy egoista, la cosa es que yo se lo que quiero_

_eo eo e... eo eo a (Egoista)! (Egoista)!_

_eo eo e... eo eo a (Egoista)!_

_Julie:_

_Di Todo para ti, y nada para mi_

_Porque sera asi? (Egoista)_

_En un mundo Feliz, Amar es compartir_

_Es dar y recibir .. EGOISTA!_

_Ale:_

_Eres tu Where Won`t_

_Comunica claro mami_

_Deja la Muela_

_Dime con quien tu andas_

_y te digo quien tu eres_

_como dice mi Abuela_

_Aqui no hay tiempo_

_el tiempo es dinero_

_Ni Dios te lo entiende_

_No no lo siento,_

_que se vaya con el viento_

_dale mi gente_

_julie:_

_Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo_

_y no sabes bien como me arrepiento_

_un segundo mas te di_

_y ese fue tu fin_

_Ey Egoista Ego ego ego ego egoista !_

_ego ego ego egoista!_

_Pudiste un dia ser!_

_morfina de mi piel_

_te lo perdiste tu_

_Egoista!_

_Pensando solo en ti_

_Abriste fuego en mi_

_Maldito Cromagnon!_

_Egoista!_

_Ale:_

_Mami egoista no Soy_

_ayer, mañana ni hoy_

_realisticamente a si vivo_

_ya tu sabes si te metes conmigo_

_Guerra avisada_

_no mata soldado_

_ten cuidado con el fuego_

_que Armamos un round_

_julie:_

_Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo_

_y no sabes bien como me arrepiento_

_un segundo mas te di_

_y ese fue tu fin_

_Ey Egoista Ego ego ego egoista !_

_ego ego ego egoista_

_ego ego ego ego egoista_

_ego ego ego ego egoista!_

_cuanto amo y siento_

_yo no mido el tiempo_

_Vivo cada instante_

_y lo demas me vale Madre!_

_me voy con el viento_

_no me llevo recuerdos_

_cachorro puro choro_

_Ya oculta el rollo_

_Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo_

_y no sabes bien como me arrepiento_

_un segundo mas te di_

_y ese fue tu fin_

_Ey Egoista Ego ego ego egoista !_

_ego ego ego egoista_

_ego ego ego ego egoista_

_ego ego ego ego egoista!_

_ego ego ego egoista_

_ego ego ego ego egoista_

_ego ego ego ego egoista!_

-no sé si te diste cuenta julie, pero ¡este fic tiene tantas canciones que parece high school musical!-decía ale casi gritando.

-es cierto- decía julie-… ¿y si cantamos una de high school musical?-

-yeah!-respondió ale.

_Fabulous:_

_julie:_

_It's out with the old and in with the new_

_Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa,_

_endless days in my chaise_

_The whole world according to moi!_

_(Excuse Me?)_

_(Thank You!)_

_Iced tea imported from England,_

_lifeguards imported from Spain,_

_lowels imported from Turkey,_

_and turkey imported from Maine._

_Julie y ale:_

_We're gonna relax and renew_

_julie:_

_(You...Go...Do!)_

_I want_

_Fabulous!_

_That is my simple request_

_All things fabulous_

_bigger and better and best!_

_I need something inpiring to_

_help me get along._

_I need a little fabulous,_

_is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops_

_Where is my pink Prada tote?_

_I need my Tiffany hairband_

_and then i can go for a float!_

_Ale y coro:_

_A summer like never before!_

_julie:_

_(I...want...More!)_

_Ale y coro:_

_She wants fabulous!_

_That is her simple request_

_All things fabulous,_

_bigger and better and best_

_She needs something inpiring to_

_help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous,_

_is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash!_

_Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash!_

_Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling!_

_She's got to have fabulous everything!_

_Ale y julie:_

_Nothing to discuss;_

_Everything's got to be perfect_

_julie:_

_(For me!)_

_Ryan:_

_She wants_

_Fabulous!_

_That is her simple request_

_All things fabulous,_

_bigger and better and best._

_She needs somethig inspiring to_

_help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous_

_is that so wrong?_

_julie:_

_This won't do_

_That's a bore_

_That's insulting_

_I need more_

_I need, I need_

_I need, I need_

_I need, I need!_

_I need fabulous!_

_ale:_

_Fabulous hair, fabulous style!_

_Fabulous eyes, and that fabulous smile!_

_julie:_

_Oh, I like what I see_

_I like it a lot_

_ale:_

_Is this absolutely fabulous?_

_ale:_

_Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?_

_julie:_

_(Absolutely...)_

_(...NOT!)_

Y AHORA, DE LA NADA (COMO SIEMPRE) TODOS SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS EN EL LIVING DE MARUCHO (N/A: ya está por llegar el final T_T)

-bueno, toma marucho tu peluche-decía Shun dándole el peluche a marucho.

-no gracias, ya tengo otros-decía marucho mientras sacaba uno de su chaqueta.

-cálmate Shun-le decía Alice para calmarlo.

Shun: :

-bueno chicos, espero que se hayan divertido participando en mi fic-decía Alice con lagrimas y un pañuelo en la mano.

-SI-gritaron todos- a pesar de los golpes y los insultos ¬¬- respondieron a la vez.

-¡si ustedes supieran que fue por diversión!-decía ale y acto seguido se abrazan todos.

**¡YA ESTA TERMINADO! T-T**

**Alice: buaaaaaaa T-T**

**Yo: bueno, estoy feliz porque este fue mi primer fic y creo yo que no estuvo tan mal :D**

**Alice: cierto.**

**¡Bueno, tal vez escriba un fic mas o one-shots porque tengo una idea genial para el próximo fic y one-shots creería que también!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! **

**No viene mal un review :D **

**Bueno, bye (:**


End file.
